4 Wolves, 2 Foxes, and an OC
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: Well i want to bring back this story it was hard enough the first time lets hope it is better this time Rated t for now but it is subject to change so R&R keep up the good work
1. To Rutgers We A Go

Chapter One

Alec: Hi! I'm back with a completely new story. Now don't be sad, I'm also working on my usual things. This is just what I want to do right now.

Lone: But if you're working on this, where do I come in?

Alec: You don't, but I do.

Lone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Alec: Just Kidding!

Lone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!

"Hey!" Humphrey said as he was tackled by Kate.

"You're 'it,' Coyote!" Kate said mockingly before she ran through the forest.

Humphrey then ran off to find another person humphrey climbed up a tree and waited then Garth came into the clearing humphrey then jumped and tagged Garth "Tag you're it Barf" then humphrey ran off while garth ran off to find someone. Garth was running through the forest. He kept running until he heard a sound coming from the left. He found Lilly walking around and waited for her to stop moving before he tackled her.

"Ha! Got you! You're it!" Garth exclaimed.

Garth wasn't surprised when he found Lilly and tackled her into a thicket that broke under their weight. And then they started to roll down the hill.

They both screamed and disappeared!

Kate and Humphrey, hearing the screams, ran after them. Then Humphrey stopped at the thicket but Kate had been running very fast and couldn't stop herself in time! She crashed into Humphrey sending them both through the thicket.

Again they both screamed and disappeared!

**Humphreys P.O.V.**

"Ugh…Where am I?" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey!" yelled a strange voice. "Are you sleeping in my class?"

Humphrey, now fully alert, looked around to find that he was in a row of hunters!

"Humphrey!" the voice yelled again. "Were you sleeping in my class?!"

Humphrey looked in front of him to see an adult female hunter standing above him angrily. "No, I wasn't." "I was just running around and playing tag with my friends in Jasper Park, Canada." "Then I crashed through a thicket and screamed." "Now, I somehow wound up here with you yelling at me and everyone is staring at me and it's making me crazy!" "Now tell me, where the hell am I?!"

"What are you fucking talking about?!" "You've been here for a week!" the hunter exclaimed furious at the disrespect she was being treated with.

"What are YOU fucking talking about?!" "I was with friends and now I'm here!" "Can someone please tell me again…" "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Humphrey yelled completely clueless as to what was going on.

Now everyone was looking at Humphrey… everyone except for one kid, who was writing something inside of a notebook.

"Alec!" The teacher turned to look at the kid next to Humphrey in seconds. "What is that you are writing down?"

"Well, if you read it carefully, you'll see it is what you were going to write on the board before you yelled at Humphrey," Alec replied innocently.

"Really…" the teacher's tone started out sarcastic but then grew more serious. "Let me see!" she said unconvinced.

"Here you go," Alec said smugly.

The teacher took the book and while reading it her eyes widened and she gave the notebook back. "How did you know that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Alec said.

"Really?" she said mockingly. "Try me!"

"Well, okay. I'm a telepath."

"Yeah, right!"

"Well, you were talking to me and weren't watching that kid, Humphrey, who just appeared next to me." "While you were preoccupied with me, he ran outside and has absolutely no idea he is at Rutgers in New Brunswick, New Jersey."

Sure enough the teacher looked next to Alec to see that Humphrey was not there.

"Now do you believe me?" Alec flashed her a grin and then he disappeared. "Krystal Fox! Do you hear me?!" Alec asked

"Yes," Krystal thought in a sing-song voice.

"Tell me if you see any new people in class today. If they look scared or confused, tell me and I'll make sure they are okay." Alec said

"Well, you are a little late we have two new kids that came in about an hour ago but they are too scared to talk." Fox said

"I'm on it!" Alec said then went into the classroom and said:

"Hi! Bye!"

Then in one swift movement, he grabbed both Garth and Lilly and ran out of the classroom.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

"…AND HE SHALL REIGN FOREVER AND EVER AND HE SHALL REIGN…"

The teacher then looked in Kate's direction and saw she was not singing. "Stop!" "We have a lazy person in our midst!" he said. "Kate, why weren't you singing?" asked Doctor Ish.

"I don't have the music…" Kate responded thoroughly confused as to what was going on.

While she was saying this, Krystal realized there was something new about her. Unfortunately, the teacher caught her and with fear of losing the attention of another student, the teacher shouted, "Krystal!"

Kate looked to where he was looking and saw a humanoid blue fox.

'The hell is going on?!' 'There are humanoid animals!' 'The fuck?!' Kate thought

"Yes, Doctor Ish?" Krystal said

"A choir is as strong as its weakest member, right?" Doctor Ish asked.

"Yes, Doctor Ish." Krystal said

Still completely confused, Kate thought she had discovered a way to get out of the room of hunters. "Excuse me, Doctor Ish?"

"Yes Kate?" Doctor Ish addressed his new student.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Kate hoped her plan would work.

"Just go! You don't have to ask and you should know that by now. It's been a week!"

"Okay… He is crazy!" "I've been here for an hour not having a clue on what to do…" Kate thought

"Doctor Ish," Krystal spoke up, "Kate hit her head the other day so she has mild amnesia." "She knows her name, but she doesn't have a clue as to what she is doing or where she is supposed to go." "Can I help her?"

"Yes, since you are my prized pupil," Doctor Ish concluded.

"Thank you, sir," said Krystal. Then Krystal took Kate and said, "Be quiet! I know who you really are."

"What!" Kate exclaimed in a voice too audible for the situation at hand.

"Shh!" Krystal said in a whisper. "Just follow me!"

And they also left the main building since Alec was not back yet with Garth and Lilly.

Later, when Kate saw a kid with jet black hair, she got the feeling that she might be looking at… "Humphrey?"

"Kate!" The kid exclaimed happily.

"Hello," said a voice that was unfamiliar to Kate and Humphrey. When they saw him and the two others who were walking with him, he said, "I would like you two to meet Lilly and Garth."

"What!" Humphrey and Kate both exclaimed. "Finally! We were looking for you."

"You have?" Lilly and Garth exclaimed. "Well, we've been looking for you too!"

Alec cleared his throat, "Well now that you all have met, I would like you to meet my team! Kate, I believe you already met Krystal," he said looking at the blue humanoid fox who walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed at this gesture. "Fox, would you stop hiding from me? I won't kill you."

"Okay," he said with superiority in his voice.

"Wait, you were in our class, right?" Lilly asked as she began to make some sense of the confusion.

"Yes I was and I fear that Alec will kill me," the red fox confessed.

"Why?" Alec started. "Is it because of that angry message I sent you?"

"Yeah you said you would rip my throat out," the fox said.

"But did I?" Alec reminded her.

"No…"

"Guys!" Krystal yelled irritated at their arguing.

"Alright, now that you have met my team, I have to ask you this:" "why are you four here?" Alec interrogated.

"Well, Garth, Humphrey, Kate, and I were playing tag," explained Garth. "I was tagged by Humphrey, so I went to find someone else to pass the tag on to. I found Lilly and caught her, but I tackled her too hard and we went through a thicket, screaming as we fell. Somehow, we landed in Fox's class." Garth explained down to the letter

"When Humphrey and I heard them scream, we ran after them." "But when Humphrey stopped suddenly, I crashed into him and we both went over screaming and here we are too," Kate added her side of the strange story.

"Okay, I have one thing to say, and if you believe me, then you can come with us and we will try and figure out how to get you back to wolves. Is that alright?" Alec proposed.

"Yes," four wolves in human form answered unanimously.

"Well, I believe you have been sent to help us in a time of great need." "So will you help?" Alec finished.

Although they had no idea as to what was going on, the former wolves again answered, "Yes, what do we have to do to help you?"

"Well, here is the thing," Alec began explaining yet again. "We have to test you first so we know if we can trust you or not"

Humphrey looked worried when he heard the word "test."

Alec noticed and continued, "No Humphrey, don't worry it isn't a written test. I prefer a more hands on approach and this particular test will be fit to your specific abilities… except for you two," Alec gestured to Humphrey and Kate. "We have special tests for you, Kate and Humphrey."

"What?" the two wolves asked now even more puzzled than ever.

"Krystal, now!" Alec commanded.

Suddenly, sleeping gas was sprayed in the faces of the four wolves, knocking them entirely unconscious.

**Well I will try and fix this story and make it better than before**


	2. The test of the Alpha and Omega

Humphrey awoke in a white room and it freaked him out.

"Where am I?" He asked freaking out.

**Somewhere else**

Lilly and Garth awoke in the same room they had passed their test before Humphrey and Kate were awake and they headed towards the test area.

Kate awoke in a same room as Humphrey but she was confident.

**Back to Humphrey**

Humphrey got up from what he had been lying on and was pacing like crazy.

Then he heard a door open he turned and saw a suit of armor but it moved without any one inside (robotics)

Then he heard a voice "Humphrey"

"Yes?"

"This is your test that suit of armor has weak points hit them and you pass if you are too hurt to continue yell the safe word Psycho."

"Okay"

**Kate's test**

She had also gotten up but then saw a wall of hunter weapons she looked at them confused but then picked one up but it was too heavy she put it back and picked a 357. Magnum. It felt fine to her then she saw a weapon that was different from the rest she picked it up and it felt great lightweight but had a feel that if you were hit you were not getting back up. (DMR with 50 cal. Capability).

"Kate I see you already picked two weapons." "Alright now that you have chosen your weapons walk up to the line in front of you"

She did the table popped out and had attachments on it such as a grenadier variable zoom and reflex sight Etc.

She picked up the scope and found the attachment rail and slid it down until the click she then looked at the grenadier grabbed it and attached it to the bottom.

"Then the table disappeared but a hologram came up okay"

"Kate" it said

"Yes?"

"Do you know where the trigger is?"

"Yes."

"Alright now all we need you to do is hit the targets that come up, like this (target pops up then goes back down) you ready."

"Yes"

"Alright set it up it yelled"

"The targets that pop up are easy but then the sniper targets are set up she looks down the sight and fires it scores a direct hit then she fires another round hitting the target but missing the center the last one she blows the target up with the grenadier.

Nice job Kate now look behind you and go through the door but leave the 357 and DMR we will customize them so you have an easier time with them.

**Humphrey**

"Kiya!" he yells snapping the arm of the robotic suit making it useless Kate comes in and sees Humphrey dismantling the suit as he nails circuit crunching kick to the back of the leg then following it up by back flipping and crushing the robots head and destroying it.

"Good job Humphrey now walk over to the wall see all those swords find one you like"

He picks up a sword that was light but had to be wielded with two hands lest you want a sword that was out of control and stabbing you.

"Ahh now that is a special one it is made of lightweight heated and cooled steel it is double edged and its handle is made of gold but what is special is that it called out to you and now I will give it to you but leave it by the door it will be customized to your own liking." "Now proceed through the door we are all waiting for you."

**Time skip**

"Alright now that you are gathered here here is your room key Kate took it and placed it in her pocket."

"Now all of you follow me so I can tell you a story of how my team came to be."

**Story Time!**

**Alec's P.O.V.**

"Alright now I was in sophomore year and I met these two nut jobs of course they were already famous in school as the outcasts I was pretty popular I was the captain of the football team and Fox had tried out freshman and did not get on then while I saw him run, he was fast so I said hey you want to tryout this year he said what the heck."

The coach let him on the team because he thought that if I liked him he had to be good so whenever we practiced I would help Fox with catching and by the time the games came around he destroyed every pass I threw he would catch and damn he could take a hit me and him where then given a scholarship to Rutgers.

Now Krystal she was a brainiac but every boy fawned over her but one day panther one of my teammates tried to rape her fox was out because wolf and Leon beat him up after the game so I had to save her.

**Graphic depiction of blood and gore.**

I broke down the door and hit Leon so hard his head had snapped back and he was out of commission wolf was luckier he got kicked in the jaw and thrown out of the room into the wall he was knocked out cold.

Panther was in the back thinking of how badly he was going to fuck her ass raw that he did not hear me sneaking up on him.

I heard him say "oh you're going to be feeling this tomorrow"

"Let her go douche bag"

He turned around to say something but received a punch in the jaw it then broke it by kicking it. Krystal was scared but she couldn't run fear had frozen her to the spot as I tore panther a new one.

What is your major malfunction NUMNUTS!" (Full Metal Jacket {FMJ} Robert E. Lee Ermy) I Yelled as I picked panther up and did a jumping arm/face breaker to him and then I broke his arm his bone stuck out a good six inches.

Then I yelled "You back alley abortion you're lucky I don't swear to sweet Celestia and rip your Luna damn throat out and make sweet sweet love to the hole!"

I got tired of his cries of pain and ripped his fucking dick off his scream was so loud and high pitched that it broke the window and with blood semen and piss going everywhere and I shoved it so far up his ass it had to be surgically removed. The principal heard that I did it to save Krystal he only said I was suspended from one game and that I had to do community service.

"Again I can't repay you enough"

"You already have" I said smiling and then kissing her.

She turned bright crimson right after and I put my hand behind my head laughing in embarrassment.

**Alright readers I will be starting the next chapter in a while I have been working on a lot of war pony and marine in equestrian again thank you Jak 3 combat.**


End file.
